Time Warp
by OutOfDate
Summary: What will Lina & Co find when they travel to the future? Review please! [ZA XF]
1. Time Travel? Let's Start The Adventure!

Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me . . . or so you think! But yeah, really, I don't own it . . . yet . . . but once I take over the world, you'll all see who really owns this series! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!  
  
A couple notes: Sayrune is my personal spelling of it, cause it's phonetically correct. I know it's probably not right, but it's my way. Now, as for you people who aren't for Z/A or X/F, sucks to be you, go read another fic. I'd love to keep writing this, but I won't if you don't want me to. Read & Review if you want any more, and be sure to give any suggestions/corrections you may have!  
  
~  
  
"So, I guess we made it then," Lina Inverse stated as she looked around. The clearing looked like any other clearing in Sayrune, the sun was shining, the air was cool, and as a gentle breeze worked it's way through the trees the young sorceress spotted the tops of the towers of the castle of Sayrune, "And we're right where we need to be, Sayrune!"  
  
"It appears to be getting late. We should find some place to sleep," observed the tall man beside her.  
  
"Zel's right. Let's get going!" Lina led the party toward the city, "And we can get some food!"  
  
"Miss Lina, do you think it's a good idea to go to the city? I mean, can't we change hist-"  
"I bet the food even tastes better in the future!" Gourry exclaimed as he ran full speed towards Sayrune barely able to catch up with Lina.  
  
"Mister Zelgadis, Miss Filia? Isn't it dangerous being here like this?" Amelia turned to what was left of the group as the three began up the road after Lina and Gourry.  
  
"If we learn anything about our futures we could use the knowledge to change them, so yes, in a sense it is dangerous," the chimera explained flatly.  
  
"But isn't that why we came here in the first place? To ask your future self for your cure, Mister Zelgadis?" Filia asked him almost pleadingly, "You will change your future! And what if you haven't found the cure yet?"  
  
"This is something I will gladly change my life's path for," Zelgadis stated solidly, "and we have traveled ten years ahead, I'm sure I'd have found my cure by now . . . If there is one to be found."  
  
"Mister Zelgadis . . ." Amelia began encouragingly, but was sidetracked, "Oh! Wow! Look how it' grown!" she exclaimed as Sayrune came into view, "It's nearly doubled!"  
  
"Which will make it all that more difficult to find Miss Lina," Filia groaned.  
"It's simple," Zelgadis replied with a hint of humor in his voice as he pulled his hood up, "Just follow the shouting."  
  
Sure enough as they entered the town sounds of battle rose from the nearest restaurant along with muffled cries of "Hey, Lina, that's my chicken" and "More food over here!"center  
~*~/center  
"Thankfully no one recognized any of us. We should try to be more discreet when meeting with Mister Zelgadis. We don't want to cause a stir." Filia commented as the adventurers sat in a shadowy corner. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were actively devouring anything set before them while Filia and Zelgadis sipped at tea and coffee respectively.  
  
"First we need to find my future self, and how we plan on doing that has yet to be decided," the chimera added over the rim of his cup.  
  
"Well, we could-mmmm! This is good!-just ask Amelia! I bet she lives in the-Gourry! That's mine!-castle here," Lina offered between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"That's a possibility, but how are we to get into the palace? I don't think the guards would respond favorably if a group of people walked up and told them they were from the past and needed to speak with the princess," Filia pointed out, "They'd probably think we were a bunch of senile assassins!"  
  
"Well, I'd believe it!" Gourry said as he finished off the food.  
  
"Which is exactly why we're not doing that," Lina half-shouted, kicking her blonde companion in the head, "We could RayWing our way in . . ."  
  
"We'd more than likely be spotted and hunted down," Filia observed, "Miss Amelia, this is your home, are there any other entrances?"  
  
"There would be guards at all of the entrances," the young princess answered sullenly.  
  
The conversation was cut short as the waiter came with the bill. In the shadows of the restaurant it was hard to make out the faces of the party, for which everyone was thankful.  
  
"So, what brings you folks to town?" The waiter asked politely as he totaled their bill.  
  
"We're seeking a conference with Princess Amelia," Filia stated, hoping the conversation would end there.  
  
At her words the steward looked confused, "Princess Amelia, you say? Where are you all from, anyway?" He scratched his head quizzically.  
  
"Ten yea-ouch!" Gourry's answer was cut short as Lina slammed him on the head.  
  
"We're from far away . . . why?" Lina responded.  
  
"Oh, well, you see-Coming, sir!" The waiter, interrupted from a shouted order from across the room, dropped their bill on the table and walked away.  
  
"What was that about, I wonder." Zelgadis mused quietly. After a few moments and another sip of coffee he stood up and pulled up his hood, "We should find an inn. We'll figure this out in the morning."center  
~*~/center The morning began early for the group as they formed a second-rate plan. It was decided that Filia, being the least likely to be recognized by anyone in Sayrune but wearing a disguise just in case, would approach the guards and claim that the others, who would be wearing disguises, had burnt her crops and she and her guard, Gourry, had brought them for sentencing. That should get them in.  
  
The party approached the castle in their quickly acquired disguises, Filia and Gourry leading the manacled 'prisoners.'  
  
Lina yawned loudly, "Geeze, why'd we have to get up so early?" She asked as she glanced toward the area where the first glimpses of sunlight were showing themselves.  
  
Before anyone could answer they had reached the gates to the castle, "What is your business here?" asked a young man at the door as he confirmed in his book that there were no scheduled appointments at this time.  
  
"Umm, yes, hello," Filia began shakily, "I brought these, umm, criminals for sentencing. They err, burned all my crops."  
  
The man looked down the line of 'prisoners' and nodded, "Just one moment, please," he ducked into a small door. Ten minutes later he returned, "His highness will see you now, miss."  
  
They followed the young steward through the castle, which had hardly changed over the years.  
  
This isn't the way to the throne room. Amelia thought as they began up a flight of stairs. Their guide led them into a dimly lit library. Shelves upon shelves of books lined the walls while other manuscripts were strewn haphazardly about the floor. A large armchair sat with it's back to them facing a tremendous fireplace in which flames crackled, sending a glow across the hundreds of books in the small room.  
  
"You grace, sir?" The young man spoke toward the back of the chair, "The woman with her captives."  
  
"Thank you, you man go." A familiar voice said from the chair. Neither Amelia nor any of the other Slayers could place the familiar voice. It wasn't any of Amelia's superiors in line to the throne. The man, the king, apparently, let out a heavy sigh and a book clapped shut softly, "What happened?"  
  
He sounds sad, Amelia thought, I wonder what's wrong.  
  
"Oh, yes, your highness, sir," Filia stammered, not knowing what to say next, "You see-"  
  
"Please do not call me 'Your Highness,'" the king interrupted to Filia's relief, "Sir is fine."  
  
"Sir," Zelgadis spoke up impatiently, this was getting them nowhere, "Quite frankly we didn't burn her crops. We just came here looking for our friend Amelia. If she's around here still, please tell her Zelgadis Greywers is here, sir."  
  
"Z-Zelgadis . . . Greywers?" The king said slowly, curiously, "But that's not possible . . ."  
  
"Why? He's not . . . dead, is he?" Amelia whimpered quietly.  
  
"Yes, my name is Zelgadis, I'm here from ten years in the past. My companions and I need to talk to the Amelia in this time," He answered, holding a hand up to quiet Amelia.  
  
A moment passed and a small bell rang from behind the chair, calling a young maid in. "Light the lamps, please, and bring Amelia." The king ordered the maid.  
  
The young girl scurried around the room lighting lamps and left to find Amelia. A few long silent moments later she returned, "Your grace, sir? Her highness is on her way to breakfast, shall I call her anyway?"  
  
"No, just see these travelers to the hall and feed them. I will be down shortly," The man said solemnly.  
  
The maid ducked her head in a nod and left the room as the time travelers followed obediently.  
  
"Hey, Amelia, who was that guy? Some brother?" Lina asked the princess quietly as they made their way down an elaborate staircase.  
  
"I-I'm not sure," Amelia was obviously perplexed, "But he sounded familiar . . . and sad."  
  
"Well, I'm glad we're going to be able to see Miss Amelia." Filia commented.  
  
"And we get to eat!" Gourry added enthusiastically.  
  
"You said it!" Lina agreed as they reached the colossal dining hall.  
  
At the end of the room an older Amelia sat smiling at them. Well, she's certainly not a little girl anymore, Zelgadis caught himself thinking. It was true. Her short black hair had become a long glossy braid falling to her waist and tied in a blue bow. Her girlish face had become slightly more slender, causing her to appear wiser than any of them had ever thought possible. As she stood to greet them they realized she had grown nearly a foot, causing her height to rival Zelgadis'. She had obviously just woken up as she rubbed her eyes, walking towards them. She wore a man's satin off-white nightshirt and pants, both slightly too big. She smiled at them as she reached the end of the room, causing her to instantly appear as a little girl again.  
  
"Wow, this is really weird," she beamed, her voice hadn't changed from the high, zealous pitch they all knew, "Please, sit down and eat."  
  
As the meal began the younger Amelia glanced up, "That man, upstairs, I know him, but can't remember where from. He's king? Where's Daddy?"  
  
Her elder counterpart looked a bit puzzled, and then saddened, "Daddy died three years ago when his ship sunk going to the Outer World."  
  
Gourry and Lina had halted their battle over a plate of sausages. The room was uncharacteristically still in a moment of silence for everyone's favorite crowned prince.  
  
"So that man is," The young Amelia struck a justice pose on the table, "an evil man who has usurped Daddy's throne taking advantage of your vulnerability after a tragedy! In the name of justice and righteousness I vow to put an end to his reign!"  
  
"Oh, no, that's not how it is at all," The future Amelia held up her hands in a defensive stance and laughed nervously, "You see, that man is my husband."  
  
"Husband?" Zelgadis raised an eyebrow curiously as Amelia came down from her justice high.  
  
The older woman blushed slightly, "Yes, my husband, we're married."  
"Gosh, he seemed so mean and cold when we were talking to him," Filia commented.  
  
"He seemed sad," Young Amelia added.  
  
"Well, either way, he shouldn't treat guests so coldly," The queen pouted, then surrendered into her chair with a sigh, "I'm so sorry, he's been upset lately."  
  
"So, got any little Amelia's running around?" Gourry asked, hoping to cheer her up. Kids always made him happy.  
  
It didn't work, "No," she replied quietly, solemnly, "We can't have children."  
"I would think that you would not be allowed to marry a man who could not produce an heir," Zelgadis pointed out.  
  
"Well, we're hoping that-" The woman looked toward the door as approaching footsteps signaled the arrival of her husband. She greeted him cheerfully, "Good morning."  
  
A slightly older and more worn Zelgadis Greywers stepped into the hall and sat silently at the head of the table as a steward brought him a cup of coffee. The time traveling adventurers recovered from their simultaneous face plant they'd taken when Zelgadis had entered the room.  
  
"Zelgadis!?!? ZEL is your husband?!?!" Lina cried out in shock. The queen of Sayrune nodded her head and blushed sheepishly while her husband grinned into his coffee, amused.  
  
"Hey, that's great!" Gourry smiled, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Well, it's certainly makes our mission easier," Filia commented fanning a princess and chimera who had fainted at her feet.  
  
"And what is that mission exactly?" the elder Zelgadis spoke over the rim of his mug.  
  
"Well, umm, it seems that our travel was in vain," Filia glanced at the king's stony, pebble-lined face, "We came to ask you for Mister Zelgadis' cure, but it seems you don't have it."  
  
"I'm sorry to say you're right," he answered ruefully.  
  
"We are searching, though," his wife answered, "Mister Zelgadis has been in the libraries almost all the time!"  
  
"Hey, Amelia, why do you call him mister if you're married?" Gourry inquired.  
"Oh, well, you see, uh . . ." she flushed, trying to think up an answer.  
  
"I believe it is a habit," her husband answered for her.  
  
"Hey, what am I doing now?" Gourry asked curiously.  
  
"I would think it best if we observe as little as possible of our future situation. It could cause problems." The young Zelgadis advised.  
  
"Don't be selfish, Zel! You and Amelia got to find out what your futures are like! Our turn!" Lina argued.  
  
"But nothing we see here is bound to happen," Zelgadis pointed out, "We can change it if we want. There's really no point.  
  
"I must admit I am curious as to what a possible outcome of my life is," Filia commented.  
  
Zelgadis sighed, knowing they would get their way. He did not travel with the most reasonable of company.  
  
~  
  
You may notice that this story has no plot whatsoever! It's true! I made this story merely because I thought that it would be interesting to see how characters from, oh, I don't know, mid-Try would react to their futures if there was a ZA or XF pairing. However, if you really like the story and the like, I would gladly write in some of the actual storyline I made for this fic. It's actually a relatively good half-a** attempt at a plot, if I do say so myself.  
  
****NOTE: I really won't continue writing without reviews . . . so review if you like it, kay? **** 


	2. Those Two? And Who's that Mysterious Gi...

Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me . . . or so you think! But yeah, really, I don't own it . . . yet . . . but once I take over the world, you'll all see who really owns this series! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!  
  
A couple of notes: I introduce one of my own characters here, cause I have a habit of making uber powerful characters for everything, but I'll try to keep her balanced. What do you think of her? Read & Review if you want any more, and be sure to give any suggestions/corrections you may have!  
  
You may notice that this story has no plot whatsoever! It's true! I made this story merely because I thought that it would be interesting to see how characters from, oh, I don't know, mid-Try would react to their futures if there was a ZA or XF pairing. However, if you really like the story and the like, I would gladly write in some of the actual storyline I made for this fic. It's actually a relatively good half-a** attempt at a plot, if I do say so myself.  
  
Also, I've never written a Slayers fanfic, so I hope the characters aren't OOC, especially Xellos. If they are, please review with your comments!  
  
One last note or two: The rating elevation is due to an implication of an intimate relationship between Lina and Gourry. I remember hearing something about a blade that was heard about to be relatively powerful after Gourry's ::spoiler:: Sword of Light went bye-bye, and I can't remember what it's called, but Blast Blade sounds familiar, and even if that's not right, it sounds cool, eh? ^_^ I'm still writing this story, so if you want to see something, review with your opinion and I'll take it into consideration. L/G is a definite possibility, btw. ~  
  
"Well, last we heard from Lina or Gourry they were headed to the Outer World to look for a sword called the 'Blast Blade.'" Amelia explained.  
  
"So, are they married?" the younger Amelia asked, just recently regaining consciousness.  
  
"Looking for a fight, Amelia?" Lina threatened, making a fist.  
  
"No, they're not married," the young queen responded insistently, trying and succeeding to calm the fiery sorceress, "They're just-"  
  
"-Sex buddies!" A woman's voice finished humorously from the door.  
  
"Oh! Sollex! When did you get here?" Queen Amelia smiled at the new arrival cheerfully.  
  
A young woman, maybe sixteen or seventeen, entered the room. She had big blue eyes slightly masked by dark purple hair which fell down to her waist, ending in feathery silver tips. She wore a short black skirt and a long-sleeved purple silk blouse; a flowing black cape was held under large spike shoulder pads. A large ruby was set in a small black tiara she wore.  
  
"A while ago," she answered nonchalantly, "Hope you don't mind my listening for a while," she smirked.  
  
"How could we blame you? It's genetic." The Elder Zelgadis gave a mock sigh.  
  
"SEX BUDDIES?!?" Lina bellowed at the newcomer suddenly, "I don't know WHO you are, but you're gonna get it! FIREBALL!"  
  
"My name is Sollex," the girl grinned as the smoke cleared. There was a large scorch mark under her feet and her clothes smoked a bit. She lifted a hand and brushed some hair from her face, revealing the jewel in the tiara as it glowed, then faded.  
  
Some sort of magical shield, Lina thought to herself.  
  
"Sollex is probably one of the most unexpected developments over the last ten years . . ." Zelgadis began to explain.  
  
"Ten years? She looks twenty," Gourry piped up.  
  
"It doesn't mean she was born in the last ten years, jellyfish brain, it means they met her within the last decade!" Lina 'corrected' him harshly.  
  
"Actually," Sollex held her finger up, "I'm only eight years old, but I aged quickly."  
  
"Are you Mazoku?" Xellos popped in. Everyone wondered where he had been since he had disappeared soon after their arrival in the future, "I don't sense any Mazoku from you, but we age quickly after we're created."  
  
"Sollex is half Mazoku." Amelia mentioned.  
  
"HALF!?!?" Filia exclaimed, "To think that anyone would what a Mazoku child!?"  
  
**Random insert incase you don't read the notes at the beginning! Read the notes at the beginning, they always are important and change each chapter!**  
  
Sollex sat at the table next to Filia and ordered a cup of tea before breathing a sigh, "Young people today, how racist and crude."  
  
"CRUDE!?" Filia nearly shrieked as she reached under her skirt and brought her mace full force toward the half-Mazoku's face, "Mazoku are the crude ones!"  
  
The time travelers stood in shocked silence as Sollex sipped tea while she held the head of the mace steady inches from her face; Filia had been stopped midswing. Sollex raised and eyebrow tauntingly towards Filia who stood gaping. She set her tea cup down in it's saucer.  
  
"H-how did you--?" Filia stammered, " Stronger than me . . . I'm . . . me . . . dragon . . . stopped . . . mace . . . how?"  
  
Sollex chuckled slightly as the king explained to the group, "As I was saying, Sollex was very unexpected. Afterall, it's unheard of-a half mazoku, half ryuzoku, not to mention of all people to have a child, Xellos and Filia!"  
  
Tea sprayed across the table as received this bit of information, and Xellos, having actually lost his composure, was doubled over choking on his tea. The rest of the room was silent.  
  
"Not what you were expecting?" Zelgadis followed up with a smirk akin to the grin on Sollex's face.  
  
"F-Filia and Xellos!?!" Lina exclaimed, "That's ridiculous! Come on!"  
  
"Well, that's an interesting -cough-little --ahem-trick," Xellos forced a smirk at Zelgadis, "You've finally got a sense of humor, even though it is a bit warped."  
  
"Oh, he's serious," Sollex piped up as she finished off her tea and stood, "I should get going; so little to do, so much time, you know?"  
  
"Hold it," Lina commanded, "Something must have changed. I wanna meet Xellos and Filia from this time, something's not right here."  
  
"Yes!" Filia nearly shouted, "There must be something wrong here! Must be some sort of mind control or something!" She was obviously desperate for any reason to deny a relationship with Xellos.  
  
"I must say that to think I would be with a DRAGON, let alone FILIA, is a horrible thought!"  
  
"To think that ANYONE could be with XELLOS!?!?" Filia shouted into the mazoku's face.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy are fighting," Sollex 'cried' into her hands, then looked up at the sweat-dropping time travelers. " I could take you to see them if you like."  
  
"Yes!" Xellos and Filia exclaimed in unison, then turned to bar their teeth at one another.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Sollex grinned and walked out of the hall.  
  
~  
  
I know this was a short chapter, but it was a great place to stop, y'know? Next time it'll be longer, if there is a next time! R&R IF YOU WANT MORE!!!  
  
As for my Mazoku aging thing, how they age quickly, I am not sure how mazoku are created/born or how they age, but this worked for me, so :-P. 


	3. Finally Here! Xellos and Filia!

Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me . . . or so you think! But yeah, really, I don't own it . . . yet . . . but once I take over the world, you'll all see who really owns this series! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!  
  
A couple of notes: Read & Review if you want any more, and be sure to give any suggestions/corrections you may have!  
  
You may notice that this story has no plot whatsoever! It's true! I made this story merely because I thought that it would be interesting to see how characters from, oh, I don't know, mid-Try would react to their futures if there was a ZA or XF pairing. However, if you really like the story and the like, I would gladly write in some of the actual storyline I made for this fic. It's actually a relatively good half-a** attempt at a plot, if I do say so myself.  
  
Also, I've never written a Slayers fanfic, so I hope the characters aren't OOC, especially Xellos. If they are, please review with your comments!  
  
One last note or two: ^_^ -- I'm still writing this story, so if you want to see something, review with your opinion and I'll take it into consideration. L/G is a definite possibility, btw.  
  
Also, thanks for the reviews so far!  
  
AN: The future Zel and Amelia had stuff to do. They didn't come with the party. I don't plan on reintroducing them, but if you request it, I'll work something out. ~  
  
"Just a little further," Sollex encouraged. Night was falling and after a day of silent travel Sollex didn't seem at all tired, "If we keep at this pace we'll be having lunch at my house!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Lina groaned, "My feet fell like they're about to explode! You actually want us to walk all night?"  
  
The girl looked back at the weary adventuring party as it dawned on her, "Oh yeah, you guys sleep, huh? Geeze, I'm surprised anything gets done by humans, you travel so slow and have to rest hours every day," she sighed, "I suppose we can camp here."  
  
The party had made camp and was cooking over a fire in record time.  
  
"So, Sollex, if you're half mazoku-half ryuzoku can you still change into a dragon?" Lina looked up from the roasting chicken.  
  
The girl grinned in response as large golden wings spread out behind her, "Yep, sure can. Watch this." She winked as deep purple and occasional shocking gold waves of energy began emanating from her body, "Neat, huh?"  
  
"Wow, so, you must be pretty powerful, huh?" Gourry had thought hard on that one.  
  
"Mm-hmm!" Sollex nodded fervently. She seemed a bit energetic. But then again, she wasn't used to sitting idly.  
  
"Well then . . ." Xellos sighed. The priest had been uncharacteristically silent since they had departed from Seyrune. He was sitting on the edge of the firelight, as far away from Filia as possible, "This has been a . . . very interesting trip."  
  
"Yeah, who'd a thought? Xellos and Filia!" Gourry mentioned.  
  
Filia finally snapped. "I would NEVER ever ever be with a filthy namagomi like HIM!" Filia pointed her mace toward the trickster priest, "There is no doubt a mistake and to accuse me of . . . of such things with a mazoku, let alone HIM, is a horrible, unforgivable insult."  
  
"For once I'd have to agree with Filia that it's not possible," Xellos explained, "You see, not only would it never happen, but it could never happen. I can't have kids, my body isn't even REAL."  
  
Sollex shrugged her shoulders, "Think what you want, I know my parents."  
  
The night passed uneventfully. After some small talk and food the travelers went to sleep leaving Xellos and his supposed daughter to watch each other, as well as keep an eye out for bandits.  
  
~*~  
  
"Finally!" Sollex exclaimed. The journey had taken longer than she had expected. They had traveled all day the previous day and after an early start they arrived with the sun on the crest of a small hill. The party looked down upon a small town of perhaps two hundred people. It was set in a small valley, the houses were quaint and comfortable. The village was just waking up and shops were just opening as the group made their way down the hill and into the town. She led them through the town . . . and out of it. On the outskirts of the town they began walking along a well- trodden dirt path into a forest.  
  
"How much further?" Lina grumbled. She had thought the village was the end of the journey and she would be able to get some breakfast.  
  
"Just up ahead," Sollex called back encouragingly.  
The trees broke onto a mid-sized house. It was two stories tall and painted a worn goldenrod with lavender trim and shutters. All of the windows and doors were open to the morning air and the faint smell of pancakes came from the home.  
  
"You actually expect me to believe I live here?" Xellos sniggered and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
  
Sollex shrugged and climbed the steps. "I'm home!" she called as they stepped into a comfortable living room.  
  
"Sollex?" a feminine voice answered from somewhere in the house ('From where the pancake smell is coming from,' Lina noticed.) "Where on earth have you been?"  
  
"I went to Sayrune and ran into Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis, Amelia, Daddy, and you from ten years in the past so I brought them here," Sollex explained loudly as she removed her shoulder armor and cloak.  
  
"Don't give me that," the voice became louder as the woman made her way towards them through the house, "Honestly, some days you're as bad as your fath-"  
  
She stopped short in the doorway looking upon the people scattered around her living room. They all stared back at her.  
  
Filia did not look any older, tough she had opted for a flowing peach sundress instead of the pink and white shrine maiden's outfit she had once worn. Her long blonde hair was a bit longer and tied in an intricate braid, her head adorned with a crown-like thin silver band with a ruby much like Sollex's.  
  
"Filia?!?" Lina exclaimed, "You mean she really WAS telling the truth?"  
  
"I'm hungry," Sollex commented to no one in particular and turned to her mother, "I smell pancakes?"  
  
"Oh, er, yes, I'm making pancakes," Filia pulled her eyes from being locked with the younger Filia's. She smiled, "I guess I have to make a lot more now."  
  
She and her daughter led the party through a small study filled with well-worn books, most describing things like the Kouma War and The Legends of the Dark Lords. They continued through a room housing a large piano and entered a well-equipped kitchen.  
  
Large bay windows looking onto a well-sized garden let the morning sunlight into the room. The party seated themselves around a large wooden table while Filia began a large batch of pancakes.  
  
"Sollex," she began as she whisked the batter, "You should really tell me if you're going to be gone. I worry, you know." Sollex lifted an eyebrow questioningly, too which Filia responded, "Oh, you know I don't worry about YOU, but when I hear news of a town being burnt to the ground to a race being exterminated I like to know where my family is, alright?"  
  
"Sorry," Sollex mumbled, hanging her head in shame. Everyone else sweat-dropped.  
  
Footsteps were heard on the stairs in the rear of the kitchen as was a familiar chuckle, "My, my, Filia," Xellos giggled as he entered the room, "So overbearing and rigid." His wife responded by sending an easily ducked frying pan towards his head. He turned to the gaping time travelers, "Why, hello, Lina, Lina's lackeys."  
  
"What's a lackey again, Li-Ooof! That hurt, Lina!"  
  
"So, you mean they really DID get married?" Amelia asked timidly.  
  
"Sore wa himi-"  
  
"Quiet, you!" Filia shouted. She poured batter onto a large griddle, "Now, allow me to explain . . ." 


	4. So? What Happened?

Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me . . . or so you think! But yeah, really, I don't own it . . . yet . . . but once I take over the world, you'll all see who really owns this series! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!  
  
A couple of notes: Read & Review or I will eat your soul with my Cheerios as part of a well-balanced breakfast.  
  
You may notice that this story has no plot whatsoever! It's true! I made this story merely because I thought that it would be interesting to see how characters from, oh, I don't know, mid-Try would react to their futures if there was a ZA or XF pairing. It's actually a relatively good half-a** attempt at a plot, if I do say so myself.  
  
Also, I've never written a Slayers fanfic, so I hope the characters aren't OOC, especially Xellos. If they are, please review with your comments!  
  
Also, thanks for the reviews so far!  
  
AN: The future Zel and Amelia had stuff to do. They didn't come with the party. Also, this is the last chapter! Have fun! ^.^  
  
~*~  
  
"So, you actually do love him?" Amelia blinked.  
  
"Kinda hard to believe, isn't it?" Xellos smirked over his teacup.  
  
The younger Filia grumbled something incoherent, looking rather put out. "What's that, Filia?" the younger Xellos chuckled. He had always been rather easy going, but they were surprised that he seemed to have such a cheery outlook on his impending marriage to the dragon priestess.  
  
"Hey, look at the time!" Sollex interrupted before the young dragon could respond.  
  
"Oh, my!" the elder Filia exclaimed, then shouted towards the stairs, "Hurry up, you're going to be late!"  
  
Sollex barely had time to explain that she had an adopted brother who went to an academy in town before feet pounded the stairs. If anything the group had seen in their lifetimes was as unexpected as what they saw Lina vowed to never eat again. A young Valgaav rushed to the table, clad in a haphazardly donned school shirt and pants. He had no sooner stuffed a forkful of pancakes into his mouth that he noticed the guests. "Haroo-" He tried to get a hello past his mouthful of food.  
  
"ValgaavwasrebornandisgoodnowsoIadoptedhim." Filia explained in haste before the barrage of questions came. She turned to a rather lost looking Valgaav, "Time travel," was the short explanation which he accepted with a not and another mouthful of pancakes.  
  
"Yeah, Vally has to go to schoo-ool," Sollex prodded her brother teasingly with a spoon.  
  
"Hey, stop that," the ancient dragon tried and failed to grab the spoon from her, "Besides," he regained his composure and took on a look of arrogance, "I don't want to be an idiot for the rest of my life. I bet YOU can't name all of the past rulers of Seyrune."  
  
Sollex looked undaunted, "No, but I know seven hundred and sixty eight ways to kill you with my index finger," she grinned sadistically and twitched her finger at thim, giggling, "Wanna see?" Val sunk back into his chair. Sollex's mother promptly rapped her on the head with a ladel, "Ouch, what was that for?!"  
  
"I told you not to threaten him like that! Honestly, I wish I had never let you turn out this way!"  
  
"What way? Oh, you mean as the most powerful being in all existence? Yeah, that can be a hassel sometimes," Sollex joked, and was rewarded with another knock on the head.  
  
"Don't get smart with me!"  
  
Val was laughing and seemed in danger of choking on his breakfast. Sollex turned a sour look to him, "Shouldn't you be going?"  
  
~*~  
  
"That was weird," Lina Inverse commented to no one in particular.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Amelia stood up and brushed dirt from her clothing, looking around.  
  
"Ah! GET OFF OF ME!" The party turned to see a very pissed dragon pushing a rather dazed Mazoku off of her.  
  
The party regained their thoughts and took a look at their surroundings. They stood in a dimly lit room, a blue hue cast upon them by an ominous looking swirling portal before them.  
  
"The Gates of Time?" Zelgadis read the plaque above the vortex cynically.  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Lina brightened, "We were going to look for Zel's cure in the future!"  
  
"But what happened?" Filia asked, "Why were we on the ground?"  
  
Before anyone could venture a guess an envelope came drifting through the portal and fluttered to the ground at Lina's feet. She opened it carefully, read it, and passed it around.  
  
Dear Miss Lina,  
In an effor to preserve this time I have altered your memories. I am afraid I cannot offer Mister Zelgadis a cure, but I urge you to keep searching.  
Oh, please tell Filia to lighten up, and tell Xellos to quit acting like he's cold and uncaring. It won't get him anywhere.  
Yours Truly,  
Filia Metallium  
===========  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Filia shrieked and commenced attempting to beat Xellos into a bloody pulp.  
  
"What? What'd it say?" Xellos scratched his head, dodging Filia's attacks, "What? What'd I do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Fin!  
  
Yay! The end. Don't ya love my anti-climactic endings. For more insight into my XF relationship fiction, check out Things Change - A XF Christmas. 


	5. Authors Notes! You'd Better Read Or I'll...

Hope no one's out of character! I changed Sollex's physical description slightly, just her hair. I accidentally typed up my old character concept for Sollex, but I had since redesigned her. Just so you know, if you care, her hair is no longer purple with silver tips, it is instead gold with purple tips. You'll notice in any fanfiction I may later post if a character has a child the child is practically their parents combined. (ie - blue eyes from Filia, golden hair from Filia, purple tips from Xellos, Sollex=Xellos backwards, her attitude is a bit like Xellos', etc.) Want more of Sollex? I'm slowly but surely working on Things Change - A XF Christmas. Very XF Fluffy and Sollex as a kid! w00t! I need your reviews! 


End file.
